Ten things about the next generation WeasleyPotters
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Exactly what it says ten things about all the next generation kids according to me. Tell me what you think! COMING SOON: A series of one shots based on these things.
1. Teddy Remus Lupin

Teddy Lupin

1. When he was younger he lay awake at night, thinking about his parents and talking to them and wishing they were still alive. When he turned ten he stopped that, he realised he had his family even if it wasn't by blood.

2. Like everyone else Teddy was amazed by Hogwarts, so amazed he didn't hear his name called for the sorting. When he realised he fell on the steps. The hat took a long time sorting him but eventually he became a Gryffindor

3. He knew he was a Metamorphmagus and he knew he got it from his mum. He never knew where the brilliant smell, hearing and sight came from until he heard his godfather mention his dad was a werewolf.

4. He can usually keep his hair under control so it's usually bright blue but sometimes it turns red with anger, yellow with embarrassment and purple when he isn't feeling well.

5. He's the clumsiest person in the world. He nearly beat Harry's record of being in the hospital wing. Though clumsy in land he is a great flier and plays keeper on the Gryffindor team and eventually becomes captain.

6. He was always close to the Weasleys so it didn't come as a shock when he decided to marry one of them. But it did surprise them that it was Victorie.

7. When Elise Anne Lupin was born he was the happiest person in the world. He realised why his parents left him when he was a baby, to fight for a good world for him to grow up in, and that's what he wanted for his daughter.

8. Being an auror was hard work, Teddy worked long hours most days. Then he came home early one day and found Victorie in bed with another man. He was ready to kill, instead he asked for a divorce.

9. Victorie left and Teddy was left with Elise. No one was happy with what Victorie did, everyone was willing to help. Roxanne helped the most, so it wasn't a surprise when Elise called her mama.

10. Two years after the divorce Teddy decided to do what he should have done in the first place. Ask Roxanne to marry him. She said yes. They had a small wedding. They had three children, two boys and a girl.


	2. Victorie Gabrielle Weasley

Victorie Weasley

1. She hated her name, Victorie because she was born on the anniversary. She hated everyone was sad. She hated the nicknames - Tori, Vicky, she thought they were stupid.

2. She was sorted into Slytherin, which wasn't a surprise, she was always sneaky.

3. After first year at Hogwarts she transferred to Beaubatons. She thought she was more suited there. She could do more without her parents finding out.

4. She wouldn't come back to England every summer, she preferred the sunny weather of France compared to the rain of England. She was never able to stand the cold and in France it was never really cold.

5. Though she had only a little veela blood she figured out how to use her powers at a young age. She used them to get what she wanted. In school she used them for more. Every boy in Beaubatons was with her at one stage.

6. She transferred back to Hogwarts for seventh year, or so they told everyone. She had been expelled from Beaubatons for not working and being found in compromising situations nearly every day.

7. She didn't really love Teddy, she did but when he asked her to marry him she didn't. She said yes because she knew the family were expecting it.

8. After the wedding and the baby everything went wrong. Victorie brought men back to the house every night or she was never home.

9. She only felt slightly guilty when Teddy found out. She felt angry when he married Roxanne, she never went to the wedding. She was packing to go to America.

10. She never married, she played with the hearts of hundreds of boys and a few girls. She ended up pregnant fifteen times. The ones she didn't get rid of before their birth she put them up for adoption.


	3. Dominique Fleur Weasley

Dominique Weasley

1. She wasn't like her sister and brother. They were popular, everyone liked them and they both were flirts. Dominique wasn't, she was quiet and preferred watching the world go by rather than be a part of it, because of this she was the first to notice anything.

2. She was happy when she was sorted into Hufflepuff because yellow was her favourite colour. She had wanted to be a Gryffindor but she realised she had all the Hufflepuff qualities and that being a Hufflepuff didn't mean she was a wimp.

3. After she fell off a broom when she was four she hated flying and was terrified of heights. She hasn't went near a broom since and tries to lecture her family about how dangerous flying is but no one cares.

4. She was close to her gran, always helping her with dinner when everyone was there. She had been compared to her gran. She didn't think she was that much like her maybe just a bit.

5. She was used to being ignored, it surprised her when David Kelly asked her to Hogsmede. It was even more of a surprise when their relationship continued right through to seventh year.

6. Dominique had always been indecisive, so when it came to choosing a career she was stuck. She didn't have the grades for being a healer, she didn't want to work in the ministry. She decided to do nothing for a while until she made up her mind.

7. At age twenty she was in muggle London, looking for a birthday present for Rose, when she saw a little girl about she would have thought the age of Elise, so four or five. The little girl had been abandoned by he parents because she was doing strange things. Dominique took her in and treated her like her own daughter.

8. Just after adopting Claire David asked Dominique to marry him. She said yes. When they mentioned it to Claire the first thing she said was

'So I can call you Daddy now and you really will be my daddy.'

9. Dominique was so fed up of wedding preparations her and David nearly ran off to get married. She changed her mind when she though about how upset everyone would be if she did.

10. Dominique and David ended up having five children and they adopted three more. So including Claire there were nine children. Dominique used to hate crying babies and changing nappies but she knows she wouldn't be able to live without it.


	4. Louis William Weasley

Louis Weasley

1. He wanted to be like his dad, ever since he was old enough to realise. He wanted to be what he thought was perfect.

2. Louis changed when he went to Hogwarts, he went from being quiet but a prankster to an idiot who couldn't care less about his family. He changed so much his parents didn't know how to talk to him.

3. His best friends were Lorcan and Lysander Scamander until he realised they were weird and he was weird because he was friends with them. He didn't speak to them after that.

4. He was sorted into Gryffindor, the only one of his family. His dad was proud, Victorie and Dominique acted like they didn't care but Louis thought they were jealous they weren't in Gryffindor.

5. He was smart, almost as smart as Rose, but he didn't let anyone know. He studied in secret so he didn't seem uncool to his friends. He realised it was right to study when most of his friends didn't pass their OWLs.

6. He couldn't stand Anna Wood when he first met her but eventually he grew to like her. He asked her to Hogsmede and she said yes. He was his only serious girlfriend.

7. Before Anna, Louis had a different girlfriend every week. It was a family joke that he'd dated everyone in Hogwarts except his cousins. When he started dating Anna he went back to his old self.

8. Near the end of seventh year Anna told Louis she was pregnant. He was happy but terrified. He couldn't look after a baby and what would his family say. More importantly what would Anna's family say. They decided to keep it between them for as long as they could.

9. At the start of summer all the Weasleys and Woods have dinner together and Louis and Anna told them about the baby. The reactions were mixed, some of them were angry for not being told sooner, some were worried that they would be able to look after the baby. But everyone nearly was happy about it.

10. Julie Eve Weasley was born on September 14th. A few months after Louis and Anna got married and had two more children, both girls.


	5. Dora Molly Abigail Weasley

Dora Weasley

1. Dora and Remus never knew who was born first, Abigail and Charlie couldn't remember. When they were little whoever was taller was older, when they got older they flipped a coin. So Dora was older than Remus which she was happy about as he was always taller than her.

2. She didn't sleep at all the night before September 1st. She thought it was excitement, she was actually sick. She had chicken pox. She had to start school a week later than everyone else, she was sorted in Professor McGonagall's office. She became a Gryffindor that was no surprise.

3. Her favourite subject was Charms it had been right from the start. She was offered the job of Charms teacher when she finished school.

4. Everyone always said she was like her mum. Dora thought she was more like her dad. She loved animals and being outside and she played seeker in Quidditch. She was Gryffindor captain in sixth and seventh year.

5. Dora always knew if something was wrong with someone. Dora is the sort of person you could tell all your secrets to and trust her not to tell anyone else. She's usually the first to know things because of this.

6. When she finished Hogwarts she decided to work with her mum, making sure all muggleborns were being treated fairly before they came to Hogwarts. She always loved what her mum did and she went to work with her as often as she could when she was younger.

7. Dora's was never really interested in boys like her cousins, she didn't have any boyfriends at Hogwarts, but she didn't care. Then one day in work the new employee came in, Andrew Philips. That day he asked her out.

8. In a few months they were engaged and by the end of the year they were married.

9. Dora had their first child, Charlie Andrew, three months early. He survived but his eyesight wasn't very good so he wore glasses. Not that it was a big deal in the Weasley family.

10. Dora wasn't able to have anymore children, so they adopted two - Emily and Elizabeth, twins who were a year younger than Charlie. It came as a surprise to Dora to find out they were Victorie's daughters.


	6. Remus Fred Charles Weasley

Remus Weasley

1. Remus let Dora win everything, he didn't care if he won or not. He just wanted everyone to be happy and then he'd be happy. It was this that had him always watching his siblings and cousins.

2. He was older than Dora, he found that out when he had to get his tonsils out, they had his birth certificate. He was born at 4.08am and Dora at 4.15am. He never mentioned it to his sister.

3. He was very shy when he went on the train the first time, with no Dora he didn't feel right. They were always together. Luckily it didn't take him to long to find some friends.

4. He was sorted into Ravenclaw. His mum and dad were both proud of him but when Dora was sorted into Gryffindor he was angry that he wasn't with her. He wouldn't talk to her for a while until she reminded him that she could take care of herself.

5. Remus liked Quidditch and played keeper at home, he never made it on to the school team, there was always someone a bit better than him. No matter how mug he practiced over the summer he never made the team. At one stage his dad said he was sending a howler to the school saying that he should be on the team because Quidditch runs in his blood.

6. He became the male prefect for Ravenclaw in fifth year. In sixth year he did some rounds with the head girl Eva Anderson, one night before they went back into Ravenclaw Tower he asked her to go to Hogsmede with him. She said yes.

7. Seventh year was hard for Remus as Eva had left the school. They wrote every week and saw each other as often as they could.

Remus got off the Hogwarts Express for the last time with a box in his pocket. He saw his family straight away but kept looking for Eva. He saw her at the back of the platform. He ran to her and took the box from his pocket. He asked her to marry him and she said yes.

8. Remus took the job of Potions teacher in Hogwarts a year after he finished.

9. Remus and Eva got married two years later. It was a small wedding with just the family.

10. They had three children, all boys.


	7. Natalie Tessa Weasley

Natalie Weasley

1. From a young age she was always compared to her grandmother Lily. She liked being compared to her, it made her feel different from the rest of her family.

2. She was sorted into Gryffindor, that wasn't a surprise. The hat nearly put her in Ravenclaw but realised Gryffindor was the place for her.

3. She made an enemy, Ben Wilson, on the very first train ride to Hogwarts. It wasn't her fault exactly, Natalie just always thought a lot about first impressions.

4. Natalie's the person people go to when they need help. She is always willing to help, no matter what. Whether it's helping one of her cousins with school work or comforting them because of an ended relationship.

5. She decided when she was six she wanted to be an actress. She decided this after she saw Annie on stage, she wanted to do that.

6. She was prefect, Quidditch captain and head girl. The model student most of the time except when she was the victim of James and Fred's pranks, then she'd retaliate with the help of Lily.

7. It was in sixth year she realised she should give Ben a chance, he had been asking her to go to Hogsmede with him since third year. She had a surprisingly good time.

8. Everyone in Hogwarts was shocked to see Natalie actually getting along with Ben. They became very close, and this was proven when Natalie sat in the common room with him all night after his parents died in a train crash. She convinced him that it was alright for him to go on the train home and it wouldn't crash.

9. After Hogwarts Natalie opened the first only wizard theatre in London's West End. It played both muggle and magic shows. Everyone loved it and she even got to act in the shows she wanted to.

10. When she's twenty she's in the theatre alone and music begins to play, the curtains open and Ben's behind them. When he asks her to marry him the first thing she says is

" How did you get in."

After that she says yes. They get married and have one daughter Louise Sorrel Wilson.


	8. Molly Elizabeth Weasley

Molly Weasley II

1. When she was younger she was close to Lucy then they realised Lucy was a squib. Molly was embarrassed of her after that. She knew what people thought about squibs. They weren't right and they're families were usually the same.

2. Molly was smart, she didn't need to study for exams it came naturally. While her friends worked for exams she would sit and watch them.

3. She wanted to be in the 2020 Olympics. She wanted to win a gold medal for swimming. Which is why she practiced so much. On Hogsmede weekends when everyone was gone Molly went and saw in the lake.

4. She was critical of everything her family did. She drove them mad. She was told she acted like her father.

5. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to the Olympics. The time she didn't spend swimming was studying and doing homework.

6. She didn't have time for anything other than work. By sixth year she ended up with very few friends. They were all fed up of her working so much and being so critical.

7. No matter what she said or did to him Lysander Scamander would not leave her alone. He was always close by and no matter what Molly did he wouldn't leave her alone.

8. When the 2020 Olympics finally came she won the gold medal in 100m swimming and set a new world record.

9. After winning her medal Lysander proposed to her in front of everyone. For the first time ever Molly Weasley was speechless.

10. Molly and Lysander got married a few months later and had two children a boy and a girl.


	9. Lucy Sara Weasley

Lucy Weasley

1. Lucy was a squib, it surprised everyone but she didn't mind. It made her different to everyone else. Her family didn't treat her differently.

2. All through her childhood she was close to Natalie, Lucy would write things and Natalie would perform them. Natalie was the only one of her cousins to write to her every week. Everyone said they were more like sisters.

3. She went to Highfield Academy when she turned eleven until she was eighteen. She got the best grades in the year group every year and became head girl in her last year.

4. Lucy was a bookworm from the moment she could read. By age twelve she had read Pride and Prejudice and Jane Eyre. Her aunt Hermione said there wasn't enough books for her to read in the world.

5. Books were Lucy's prized possessions. Every year she would dust the shelves and reorganise them. Making sure the books she liked were closest to her bed.

6. When her uncle Harry decided to have a book written about his life she was his first choice to write it. It took her two years but she eventually finished it. She wrote it in seven sections - Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.

They were best sellers.

7. One day she got lost in muggle London, in the pouring rain and no money to ring home. She went into a small bookshop to ask for directions.

Working in the shop was Oliver Carter. It was love at first sight for the two.

8. After they were engaged Lucy had no more excuses to not bring him to the Burrow. She warned her family to not use magic, Oliver didn't know a lot about it yet.

9. Lucy became a well known author and as well as writing novels she wrote plays for Natalie's theatre.

10. Lucy and Oliver had four children, quadruplets - Felicity, Laura, Tom and Amy.


	10. Roxanne July Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

1. Roxanne liked her full name and hated being called Roxy. She like Anne because her aunt Hermione said she was just like Anne of Green Gable, imaginative, smart and kind but a temper to match her red hair. Roxanne had to agree. Most people just called her Roxanne, her dad called her Annie and Fred called her Rox, Teddy was the only one who called her Anne.

2. She was sorted into Gryffindor before the hat had touched her head. She ran to the table to sit down and ran into it.

3. From age four she loved horse riding. When she wasn't at Hogwarts she was at the stables with her horse Magic. She could disappear for hours with Magic, just riding around the area.

4. She didn't like Quidditch, she preferred muggle sports like horse riding and tennis. Her gran compared her to her grandpa because of this.

5. She was sixteen when she realised she loved Teddy. They kissed once and then the next day he proposed to Victorie, she hated him after that.

6. After that she swore off boys, no matter who asked her on a date she said no. Most of Hogwarts thought she was mad.

7. She became a specialised healer after Hogwarts, dealing with babies and children. She was known in St Mungo's for making the children laugh while she was fixing them up.

8. When Teddy and Victorie got a divorce she wasn't sure what she should do. So she offered to mind Elise when Teddy was working. She loved the little girl and if she ever took her into Diagon Alley she said she was her baby. Elise was more hers than Victorie's anyway.

9. She began to stay with Teddy and Elise. When Elise called her mama Teddy proposed and it was good that he did as Roxanne found out she was pregnant two days later.

10. After quickly planned wedding they were married and Jennifer Alice Lupin was born a month later. She was followed by twin brothers.


End file.
